


Clash of Minds

by Hannahfltx



Series: A Complex Series of Events [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodgins Watched as Fishers behavior went from odd to strange, the sullen intern was excited and it showed. Little does Hodgins know but today is the day Fishers brother Lucas comes to settle a bet. Who has the smarter boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash of Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This happens before Sweets dies and before the stalker is revealed.

Dr. Hodgins was baffled by Fisher. The intern so well known for his sullen mind set that the fact that the man was smiling and almost dancing around the dead body they were currently investigating was truly off putting. Hodgins walked up to the intern and asked,

"Good day?"

"The best actually, my brother is coming in today. We plan to meet up here to end a long debated issue. Have you seen Dr. Brennan?"

Momentarily startled by the fast shift in topic Hodgins nodded and pointed to Bones office, Fisher smiled and started to walk away but paused to turn and say, 

"You need to stick around, in fact gather everyone together. If all goes to plan the most important thing that will happen in all our life will happen today, here."

Hodgins shook his head and went to tell the others of Fishers behavior and to gather to see what will happen.

 

Landing in DC woke Henry from his sleep, he sat up and looked out the small window next to him. How the city had changed. He waited for the plane to stop and when the lights turned off he stood. Leaving the plane he stood to the side to wait for the others to exit, Abe, detective Martinez, and Lucas. As he watched them join him by the side detective Martinez told them to meet up tomorrow to explore the information she gathers about the murder victims that led to their being in DC. Parting ways Lucas spent little time gathering their bags before dragging Henry off to a cab, Abe following behind.

"We are meeting my brother at his work place, we have a bet to settle." Lucas told Heny who had given him an amused look.

"Well I should hope it is nothing bad" Henry said, Lucas shaking his head.

"No just want to prove something."

They sat in silence for the remainder of the ride.

 

"Why are we here?" Asked Angela.

"You'll see." Fisher said, shifting about.

The whole of the team had been gathered around the sitting area that overlooked the work stations, waiting more than a little impatiently. Fisher hopped over and ran down the stairs yelling behind him for them to stay there and when he returned he had not only doubled, but had two strangers trailing behind looking about.

"Will you tell us what this is about now?" Asked Booth, Dr. Camille nodding in agreement.

"Well, my brother who works with the medical examiners in New York believes that his boss is the smartest person in the world, I think that the smartest person in the world is our boss Dr. Brennan. So when he told me one of their cases overlapes here we decided to meet up and settle it once and for all." Fisher said to the group gathered.

"How are you going to decide who's smarter?" Sweets asked standing next to Booth who nodded.

"Well we thought about that, rather than quiz the two we thought that the new body that just arrived, well we thought that the two could compete to see who can find what happened to him first." Fisher said.

Bones and Henry looked to one another and gave the other a look of resigned irritation but moved to walk down the stairs followed by their respective group who all looked interested at the two as they started to talk.

Once they reached the raised platform they moved to the body. With a quick look at the body Henry immediately started to explain what happened to the man leaving Bones standing to the side as she paused in looking at the bone in her hand to look at the fast spoken Brit. The gathered watched him in awe, well all but Abe and Lucas this was familiar to them. Looking up Henry smiled and bowed to Dr. Brennan and said,

"I am familiar with your work and I enjoyed your paper on the affect of soil content on bone. Fascinating read." 

"Really? Well what are your thoughts on..." Bones said, the others tuned out the discussion, knowing they would shortly be lost. 

Lucas turned a smug smile to his brother and held out his hand. Fisher sighed and dolled out the agreed amount and discussion between the team and Abe filled the room, only falling silent when Detective Martinez arrived to herd Henry and the others out.

"Your brothers boss." Hodgins started.

"Ya, I know." Fisher said shaking his head in disbelief.


End file.
